


Or Worse, Expelled!

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book hermion granger, Character Study, Gen, or worse expelled, ruthless Hermione Granger, though fairly movie compliant with the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Things Hermione might have been thinking during her first year at Hogwarts.
Kudos: 10





	Or Worse, Expelled!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer but then real life happened and I didn't have time to write more and now I have to post it or it'll delete the draft aaa

Funny things have always happened around Hermione Granger.

Things that don't make sense at all! No-one else can do them, and all the laws of physics, time and _common sense_ say they shouldn't be possible. 

And yet, they kept happening.

Hermione would have almost thought she was crazy and just seeing things- it would have, while not necessarily the most reassuring, still been the easiest explanation.

But she isn't the only one to _see_ things changing colour and pens reappear- and books fly into her hands the evening after she had read _Matilda_. 

It's not that she had been the only one to see the things happening. It's just that it had always been _around_ her where those things happened.

And she wasn't the only one who figured out that much.

In addition to bookish, nerdy, ugly and even more unflattering or rude words about her appearance, she was called _weird_ , _freaky_ , _sick_.

So, now-

Now, in Hogwarts, where she's _normal_ , where there are people _just like her_ (and where the racism, while certainly gone, is very different)- she just can't be expelled!

Being expelled would mean going back to her boring life where her very existence didn't make any sense, where she didn't have friends except one girl in science class who helped her with her hair in exchange for her notes and the kids from hee building who barely tolerated her as long as she didn't talk too much.

Here, she doesn't even need friends to feel _whole_ , and now that she has friends- people she hangs out with and who don't seem to hate her at the very least- she can't give it up.

Going back would mean leaving all of it, all of them behind.

So you see, Hermione Granger really does have her priorities under control. 

Death- that's easy, at least. Either you completely disappear, or it's part of a journey whose destination you can't properly influence yet anyway.

But going back home (not really home, not any longer), that would mean giving a part of herself up for good.

She won't allow it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is written for the scene 'or worse, expelled' :D
> 
> Let me know if you liked ittttt! At the very least click kudos, even if you're just a guest! <3


End file.
